Sims' Next Top Model ☆
Sims Next Top Model ☆☆ ''(often referred to as SNTM All Stars)'' is the third and final of the second generation of Sims Next Top Model, and is the twelfth overall cycle of the series. It is currently in pre-filming stages. Judges and other cast members For the first time since the second generation begun,Sahvanha Rasputine returns as the host and head judge. The previous host, Tyra Banks still has a seat at the judging table, however of a lesser position. Sin Il-hong also returns for her third consecutive cycle to represent RED Model Management, which the winner is signed to. This season also marks the return of guest judges, which have not been in effect since Cycle 08 of the first generation. Each guest judge was a previous judge from earlier cycles. Another return of the show is the Sahvanha Mail, which replaces previous character Kendra Wheeler as the messenger between the host and the contestants. While Il-hong is present during the photoshoots, a respected community face is present during the challenges, whether it be other hosts or winners. Prizes This cycle, each contestant wins a prize based off of how they ranked. The farther they placed in the competition, the better the prize. Format and other changes For the final season, the producers of the show announced that it would not have an orthodox format. A scoring system will be set, however it does not necessarily correlate with the girls' performance of the week. Numerous challenges will be held per episode, and there is no set photoshoot. This cycle's key point was to recreate the Korean boy group EXO, which was revealed with unnerving Pathcode teasers which announced the finalists, each representing spooky and bone-chilling situations. Similarly, if one put together the first letter of the specific city in each pathcode, it would spell out SNTMALLSTARS, as followed: Locations Throughout the cycle, the All Stars travel to numerous different international locations for challenges. *İzmir, Turkey *Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Auckland, New Zealand Episodes Episode 1 - "Lucky One" The twelve all stars are introduced to the final cycle, as well as each other, in an attempt to make the best second impression. 'Episode 2 - "EXODUS"' The all stars have a fun day at the beach and local mall, with Amory having a heartfelt "vlog" to show the viewers before their first photoshoot. 'Episode 3 - "El Dorado"' The all stars play the Quiet Game, which results in Koyal's sudden outburst. 'Episode 4 - "Overdose"' The all stars find themselves lodging out in the local wilderness, battling the elements, each other, and Cyllia discovers her hatred for the wind. 'Episode 5 - "Unfair"' The girls wills are questioned when they go through a haunted house to test how they react in stressful situations. Then they take part in their next photoshoot, which is based off TWICE's "Like OOH-AHH". 'Episode 6 - "Sing For You"' Idk shit give me a bREAK 'Episode 7 - "My Answer"' *'First Call Out: ' *'Bottom 2: ' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 8 - "Call Me Baby"' *'First Call Out: ' *'Bottom 2: ' *'Eliminated' 'Episode 9 - "What If..."' This episode was a recap episode, featuring the eliminated All Stars, no panel took place. 'Episode 8 - "Love Me Right"' *'First Call Out: ' *'Bottom 2: ' *'Eliminated:' Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest and use the western system) Performance Call-Out Orders : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. *Some episodes didn't include a panel so get over it! Photoshoot Guide *'Photoshoot 1:' #PATHCODE teasers Soundtrack